


love and responsibilities

by solarsenshi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (it's not super au but you'll see), Alternate Universe - 2000s, Angst, Baby Ash, Big Brother Griff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: ash has been sick for days and griffin has...no idea what to do.requested!





	love and responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. BANANA FISH FANDOM DO NOT FORSAKE ME, I WILL MAKE YOU ALL OF THE CONTENT.
> 
> this is for [@lovingtaeonmain](https://twitter.com/lovingtaeonmain) on twitter! she wanted me to write griff and baby ash and Sick Baby ash and i was more than happy to provide. 
> 
> it's in lapslock because i'm returning to my roots.

griffin has no fucking idea how long he’s been awake at this point. aslan is  _ wailing _ – no. wailing isn’t the right word for it. griffin isn’t sure he even has a word for it. aslan is just so small but the sheer volume of noise that is leaving his body is hardly believable. 

his little face is so red and he’s so warm and so sweaty and griffin? griffin is so goddamn terrified. aslan has been sick for three, going on four, days now and there doesn’t seem to be an end in sight. 

griffin lifts his head to look at the digital clock on the wall. the bright red numbers glow angrily at him and he feels a little threatened by the ‘3:49 AM’ announcing itself in the room. he’s so tired, so  _ fucking _ tired, but if his poor little brother doesn’s get to go to sleep because he’s so uncomfortable, then griffin doesn’t get to sleep either. it’s really that simple. 

so with a sigh-turned-groan, griffin shifts aslan in his arms and keeps bouncing him to try and calm him back down. he’s taken his medicine, which is a great improvement on the evening, but aslan is still so clearly uncomfortable and there is not a goddamn thing that griffin can do about it. griffin bites his lip and takes a breath before cooing and continuing to bounce ash into a comfortable sleep.

he hasn’t been to class in days. they’re all massive auditorium classes so he can try and sleep without being noticed and he  _ knows _ that his professors have no idea that he’s playing a little bit of hooky. he’s not even sure if max, his neighbor in both apartment and seats, has noticed his absence. he lives down the hall, but they haven’t even run into each other on their way to pick up the mail. (that’s also because griffin has been too afraid to leave the apartment with aslan as sick has he is.)

what if all of the germs in their kind of dirty st. marks apartment building and st. marks  _ itself _ make aslan even sicker? what if someone notices that aslan is so fucking sick and thinks that griffin isn’t fit to take care of his little brother? what if aslan was taken away from him and griffin will never be able to see him or his little footie pajamas ever again? griffin has no idea if he’ll be able to go on living his life if aslan is taken out of his care. 

aslan is  _ all _ griffin has. their father is not worth their time. he has no damn idea what the man was thinking, having sex and a kid with a girl a little over griffin’s age with addictions to fuck knows  _ how _ many drugs. griffin assumes that her addictions are the reason that poor little aslan is so sick all of the time. 

griffin isn’t aware of how loud and panicked his own breathing is until he noticed that aslan’s wailing has died off into quieter, more stilted breaths. he’s...asleep. he’s finally asleep and the laugh that leaves griffin might be a little bit hysterical. it doesn’t matter since there’s no one but aslan around to hear it, anyway. 

griffin sets aslan back into his crib with the utmost care, trying not to wake him up. with that done, griffin heads back into the living room to have a breakdown in peace. 

he doesn’t know what he’s going to do about aslan and how sick he is. griffin should take him to a hospital, get a proper diagnosis, but they don’t have insurance and he doesn’t have a job that pays enough for him to cover it out of pocket. 

griffin also doesn’t want to have to face the reality that there is a very real chance that any official in the hospital could find him unfit and take aslan away. he’s thought about it — all he does is fucking think about it — but he’s so fucking  _ afraid.  _ he’s mostly afraid of the fact that any of them might just be right. 

he sinks down to the floor with a shaky little breath, looking up at their popcorn ceiling. who invented popcorn ceilings. they’re ugly. he wonders if he’d lose his deposit if he decided to scrape it all off. griffin slowly pulls his head down to rest it in the crook of his knees. 

he sits curled up like for longer than he realizes. he sits like that for so long that he’s starting to lose feeling in his limbs but he doesn’t have the energy to unfurl them. 

and then there’s a knock on the door. he’s a little panicked as he turns his head to the clock again, tapping his fingers against his legs in his nerves. 

the clock reads ‘6:57 AM’ and griffin walks to the door warily. he holds someone didn’t decide to call acs or the cops and he peeks through the crack he opened in the door, distrustful, until he gasps in recognition. “shit, hey max..”

“hey man. you look like you haven’t slept in  _ days _ … i guess it’s been about four days. fuck. is the little guy sick? do you want some help?” max is so nice, almost too nice, and so very genuine that sleep deprived griffin can’t help but sniffle a little as tears pool in his eyes. 

max is clearly not used to this much emotion from griffin and tries to back pedal, his words rushing together as he does his best to comfort griffin in his stressed out state. 

griffin appreciates him. he really does. he’s never had someone be so nice to him in his life. “i would...really like some help, actually… thanks..” griffin can feel the exhaustion flooding in as his stress slowly oozes out of his shoulders. 

he can  _ finally _ get some sleep. he’s too excited for such a simple little thing. but max is grinning at him and that grin is  _ so nice _ and — griffin is clearly too exhausted to be trying to function properly. 

max claps his hand on griffin’s shoulder, patting it a little. “good! i also brought you the notes from the past few days so you don’t get too far behind. you go take the time to get some sleep, okay? i’ll take care of him in case he wakes up.”

griffin smiles at him, resting his cheek on max’s hand before he straightens up and heads to the bedroom. “thank you…”

“you’re very welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on all of my social medias and whatnot  
> everything is solarsenshi, lmao  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/solarsenshii)  
> 


End file.
